Top Bottom
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: AU, Yaoi, OOC, Bondage, Lemon. Teman-teman Naruto bertaruh soal siapa yang menjadi uke dan seme dalam hubungan Naruto dan Gaara. Mereka membututi mereka tapi apa yang dilihat di luar selalu benar, bagaimana dengan yang di dalam? Summary aneh, RnR please


Sebenarnya mau ujian, mepet dikit lagi tapi stress belajar mulu, mana bahannya banyak, susah lagi. Terus akhirnya searching-searching fanfic NaruGaa deh di fandom Naruto English, eh tapi dapetnya GaaNaru mulu… gimana gak bête? Sorry, bukan maksudnya menyindir GaaNaru, tapi aku kekurangan fanfic NaruGaa nih…

Terus akhirnya kepikiran ide untuk bikin fanfic ini, wuih… pokoknya silahkan baca sendiri ya

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Lemon, OOC, Bondage, GaaNaru (?), NaruGaa

* * *

><p><strong>Top Bottom<strong>

"Aku yakin banget kalau Naruto itu pasti jadi ukenya!"

"Tidak, aku yakin Gaara yang jadi ukenya, Naruto kan jelas seme!"

"Dimananya? Ah, bego nih semuanya, udah jelas Naruto ukenya."

Begitulah yang akhir-akhir ini diributkan oleh Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Kiba dan Neji. Teman-teman Naruto ini sedang meributkan kehidupan seksual teman mereka yang berambut pirang itu. Pasalnya, Naruto sudah berhasil menggaet satu anak murid pindahan yang paling tenar di sekolah mereka, yaitu Gaara.

Gaara adalah anak pindahan dari Suna. Dia itu cool dan tenang juga sering terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Dia juga pelit bicara berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang mirip cacing kepanasan, bisa mati kalau dia dia saja. Dia itu berisik, kekanakan, berotak lamban dan periang.

Bagaimana caranya kedua makhluk yang berbeda bagaikan air dan api ini bisa jadian?

Entah, itu rahasia perusahaan (?).

Pertamanya sih, Naruto yang suka duluan. Usahanya untuk mengejar Gaara hebat banget, sampai bikin semua temannya enek. Bagaimana nggak enek kalau Naruto itu capernya bukan main sama Gaara?

Tapi nggak tahu kenapa setelah dikejar-kejar Naruto selama berbulan-bulan Gaara luluh juga, nggak tahu Naruto pakai jurus pelet (itu lho, itu nama lain trombosit, eh bukan itu nama makanan ikan, eh bukan itu salah satu jenis santet) dari dukun siapa tapi kini yang jelas mereka sudah resmi pacaran.

Teman-teman Naruto sudah bertaruh apakah Naruto berhasil mendapatkan Gaara, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan pasangan ajaib itu. Hasilnya, Sasuke dan Kiba kalah telak karena di luar dugaan mereka Naruto berhasil mendapatkan Gaara.

Namun sekarang mereka ingin bertaruh soal hal lain.

Ya itu tadi, siapa yang jadi uke dan semenya?

Pasalnya, ukuran tubuh Naruto dan Gaara itu tidak jauh beda. Tingginya sama, berat badan beda tipis, kalau dilihat siapa yang lebih manis? Itu relative karena wajah Gaara yang lempeng tanpa ekspresi sebenarnya manis kalau tersenyum, Naruto juga asal senyum bodoh itu dibuat lebih lembut sebenarnya wajahnya juga tidak buruk, yah masih lebih baik daripada dilindes truk.

Teman-teman Naruto yang kurang ajar itu melirik melihat Naruto dan Gaara yang sibuk bercengkrama di pojokan. Atau lebih tepatnya, Naruto yang sedang mengganggu Gaara.

"Gaa-kun~ aku pinjem PRnya dong, please~," pinta Naruto diimut-imutin.

Gaara hanya memutar matanya dan tidak memberik reaksi.

"Ih kok kamu tega sih sama aku? Mau aku kena setrap ya?" keluh Naruto dengan gaya lebay.

Gaara hanya mendengus.

Dan seperti itulah hubungan keduanya, tentu orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka bingung sendiri kalau nggak enek. Ya, Naruto suka lebay juga sih bikin jijik.

Kok Gaara tahan? Yah, tanya saja sama si empunya.

"Aku taruhan, Naruto pasti semenya," oceh Kiba yakin dia bakal menang taruhan.

"Huft, sudah jelas Gaara yang cool itu semenya!" timpal Ino.

"Si Dobe itu pasti uke," kata Sasuke lirih.

"Aku yakin Gaara pasti uke," kata Neji dengan cool.

"Aku yakin Naruto seme, itu sudah pasti," kata Sakura.

Mereka saling berpandangan ke satu sama lain.

"Ok, gimana kalau kita buktikan aja!" kata Sakura bersemangat. Mereka semua menoleh pada Sakura kebingungan.

"Gimana caranya?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku dengar dari Naru-baka itu, dia bakal kencan sama Gaara hari minggu besok, nah kita ikutin mereka untuk lihat sebenarnya siapa yang jadi seme dan ukenya," cerocos Sakura dengan mata berbinar, maklum, fujoshi kelas berat.

Mereka semua saling pandang dan mengangguk.

"Ok, kita buktiin siapa yang menang taruhan!" sambar Ino bersemangat.

IoI

Hari Minggu, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Neji dan Kiba sudah mengawasi Gaara yang menunggu Naruto di stasiun. Mereka semua kesal, termasuk Gaara, karena si Naru-baka itu belum datang-datang juga. Dikira nggak pegel harus ngelihat sembunyi-sembunyi dari balik dinding gitu?

Gaara melihat jam tangannya dan menghela napas namun tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia memakai kaus hitam panjang dengan motif darah berwarna merah ditambah jaket hitam dengan aksen putih, untuk bawahan ia pakai celana jeans hitam. Memang penyuka warna hitam laki-laki yang satu ini.

Naruto pun akhirnya datang, membuat Sakura harus menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak Naruto yang datang begitu telat. Naruto memakai kaus biru dengan jaket oranye kesayangannya ditambah dengan jeans berwarna biru.

"Maaf ya Gaa-kun, keretanya macet," kata Naruto.

Gaara memutar matanya. Siapa orang bodoh yang bakal percaya? Memangnya ada kereta macet?

"Sudah, ayo cepat," kata Gaara, berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang panik dan mengejarnya.

Sementara rombongan orang aneh (baca: Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Sasuke dan Neji) mengikuti mereka dengan hati-hati, bisa disambit Gaara kalau ketahuan.

"Gaa-kun marah ya?" tanya Naruto. Gaara tidak menjawab, ia hanya berjalan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, tidak mempedulikan Naruto.

"Maaf ya, Gaa-kun," kata Naruto. Gaara mendengus.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, namun Gaara masih tampak marah. Namun jalanan yang ramai membuat Naruto kesulitan berjalan di samping Gaara. Ia harus menghindari orang yang berjalan ke arah berlawanan sementara Gaara jalannya cepat.

Gaara menoleh pada Naruto dan menyodorkan tangannya tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Naruto tersenyum dan dengan senang hati menggenggam tangan Gaara, akhirnya Gaara memaafkannya juga.

Sementara itu rombongan aneh…

"Tuh kan, Naruto uke banget," pekik Ino, membuktikan teorinya.

"Itu tidak membuktikan apapun tahu," bantah Kiba tidak mau kalah taruhan lagi.

Mereka kembali mengikuti Naruto dan Gaara.

"Oh ya, Gaara, kita mau nonton film apa?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara saat mereka memasuki gedung bioskop.

"Film The Lost One," jawab Gaara lirih. Naruto melompat dengan wajah pucat.

"I-itukan film horror! Aku nggak mau!" tolak Naruto yang memang takut sekali dengan hal-hal berbau gaib dan sejenisnya.

"Aku diberi tiketnya sama Kankurou, sudah ayo nggak usah takut begitu," kata Gaara menarik paksa Naruto ke dalam bioskop.

"Ayo cepetan beli tiketnya, kita harus ikutin mereka terus!" kata Sakura.

"Memang siapa yang bayar?" tanya Neji.

"Kamu, ya nggak lah, bayar masing-masing pokoknya, udah cepetan," kata Sakura lagi.

Rombongan penguntit aneh itu pun segera membeli karcis dan memasuki gedung bioskop yang sama dengan Naruto dan Gaara. Mereka sengaja memilih bangku di belakang agar tidak ketahuan.

Untung Gaara dan Naruto tidak duduk jauh dari mereka, cuma beberapa baris di depan mereka.

Belum mulai saja wajah Naruto sudah pucat, bisa ditebak seperti apa reaksi si pirang saat filmnya mulai. Dia teriak terus bahkan ketika hantunya belum muncul sampai orang-orang yang duduk di dekatnya jadi keki, karena keberisikan dengan teriakan lebay Naruto.

"Uwaaaa… seram… seram…!" pekik Naruto, memeluk Gaara dengan kuat, sementara Gaara sendiri tidak takut tapi kesal karena tangannya ditarik-tarik Naruto terus, dikira ia ini tambang? Ditarik-tarik segala?

"Sudah nggak usah takut," kata Gaara sambil mendesah, dengan lembut ia membelai pipi Naruto. Wajah Naruto segera memerah dan ia melihat ke samping.

Naruto terkejut saat Gaara menarik dagunya dan menciumnya di dalam bioskop yang gelap.

"Ngh…," Naruto mendesah di dalam ciuman Gaara. Meski terhalang oleh tangan kursi, Naruto menarik Gaara lebih dekat.

Sekarang yang duduk di sekitar mereka jadi kesal, tadi teriak-teriak sekarang malah mesra-mesraan sudah seperti dunia milik berdua, yang lain ngontrak.

Gaara menyudahi ciumannya, ia memandang Naruto yang wajahnya merah dan tampak masih tenggelam dalam nikmat.

"Gaara…," gumamnya kecil.

Naruto kaget saat Gaara menariknya keluar dari bioskop, menuai makian dari para penonton karena pasangan ini bikin susah konsentrasi saja.

Para rombongan penguntit aneh pun mengikuti mereka.

Gaara menarik Naruto menuju kamar mandi lalu mendorong Naruto masuk ke salah satu bilik. Naruto tidak mampu melawan saat Gaara menciumnya dan dengan bunyi klik bilik toilet pun dikunci dari dalam.

Kiba, Neji dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sementara Sakura dan Ino menunggu di luar.

"Ngh… Gaara, jangan…"

Sasuke, Kiba dan Neji saling pandang.

Wajah mereka sedikit memerah dan rasanya gerah juga. Mereka tidak habis pikir bagaimana teman-teman mereka itu berani melakukan hal seperti itu di tempat umum seperti ini?

"Ngh.. hah… Gaara…," mereka mendengar Naruto mendesah di balik bilik.

Sementara itu Gaara sibuk mencium dan bermain dengan puting Naruto. Naruto berusaha mendorong Gaara tapi si rambut merah itu tidak bergeming justru mulai bermain dengan celana jeansnya.

Naruto menahan erangan saat Gaara menciumi lehernya sementara tangannya mulai menyelinap ke balik celananya.

Gaara pun turun dan berlutut, ia membuka celana jeans Naruto dan menurunkan boxer Naruto. Penis Naruto akhirnya terbebas dan Gaara segera menghisapnya, membuat Naruto mati-matian menahan desahan.

"Buset… Gaara agresif juga," gumam Kiba, jadi gerah sendiri mendengar erangan tertahan dari Naruto.

"Berarti aku menang," bisik Sasuke.

"Belum tentu," bisik Neji, tidak mau kalah.

"Ah, Gaara!" Naruto tidak mampu menahan suaranya saat ia datang di dalam mulut Gaara. Gaara menelan semuanya dan memberikan kecupan terakhir pada penis Naruto yang sudah kembali turun.

"Kalau kau berteriak seperti itu, kita akan ketahuan," gumam Gaara memberikan seringai pada Naruto.

Lalu Neji, Kiba dan Sasuke mendengar suara-suara yang tidak jelas. Seperti sebuah pekikan dan gumaman bernada rendah. Lalu tak ada suara lagi.

Begitu mendengar kunci bilik toilet terbuka, mereka segera kabur ke luar kamar mandi.

"Kayaknya tadi ada orang," kata Gaara.

"Hum… aku nggak tahu, Gaa-kun nakal sih tadi," kata Naruto, mencolek Gaara dengan manja. Gaara hanya memutar matanya.

IoI

Rombongan penguntit aneh masih belum puas mengikuti Naruto dan Gaara berkencan. Tidak ada yang mau kalah taruhan. Mereka pun menguntit Naruto dan Gaara yang kini duduk di sebuah taman. Terdapat es krim 3 scoop yang sekarang berada di tangan Naruto sementara Gaara hanya satu scoop saja. Si pirang memakannya dengan lahap, wajahnya belepotan.

Gaara menghela napas, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus noda es krim dari bibir Naruto. Wajah Naruto memerah sedikit namun Naruto menarik jari Gaara yang belepotan es krim dan menjilatnya.

Kini wajah Gaara yang memerah. Naruto memaju mundurkan jari Gaara dan menjilatnya hingga bersih. Ia kemudian memberikan seringai pada Gaara dan kembali memakan es krimnya.

"Tuh, itu tuh sudah jelas! Naruto ukenya! Hore, aku menang!" pekik Ino dari balik semak-semak sebelum ia dibekap Kiba.

"Hush, nanti ketahuan, lagian cuma gitu doang belum jelas tahu!" hardik Kiba. Neji setuju.

"Yah, kita lihat saja terus," kata Sasuke, mulai capek juga sebenarnya dia.

Mereka semua terkejut saat Naruto dan Gaara sudah meninggalkan bangku mereka, termasuk es krim yang kini tergeletak di tanah.

IoI

Naruto dan Gaara tidak bisa menahan diri dan saling menyerang satu sama lain dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Naruto. Butuh usaha keras sampai akhirnya Naruto bisa menghempaskan Gaara ke balik pintu apartemennya dan menguncinya, menutup akses para rombongan penguntit aneh.

Begitu pintu terkunci dengan bunyi klik, Naruto memberikan seringai pada Gaara.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa yang akhirnya menang taruhan," gumam Naruto. Gaara bergidik dan memandang ke samping.

Naruto kemudian mencium Gaara, mendorongnya hingga membentur dinding dan menciumnya dengan beringas. Gaara mendesah ke dalam ciuman mereka, kemudian Naruto menariknya, tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka, dan mereka pun berhasil mencapai kamar Naruto.

Naruto menyudahi ciuman Gaara. Dengan satu dorongan, ia menghempaskan Gaara ke atas tempat tidurnya.

"Gaa-kun tadi nakal sekali lho… aku kan malu," kata Naruto dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat. Gaara memberinya death glare tapi Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Apa aku terlihat manis? Manis sekali ya? Gaa-kun ingin memasuki tubuhku? Ingin aku berada di bawahmu?" tanya Naruto beruntun, ia menciumi leher Gaara tanpa henti, memberikan kiss mark di sana dan di sini.

"Ngh…," Gaara menahan desahannya dan membalik Naruto hingga mereka bertukar posisi.

"Oh, benar-benar seme yang agresif sekali," goda Naruto. Gaara mencium Naruto dan bertarung lidah dengannya. Sementara tangannya menyelinap ke balik kaus Naruto.

"Huft… Gaa-kun nakal deh…," goda Naruto, ia menjenggut rambut Gaara dan memaksa si rambut merah menyudahi aktivitasnya.

"Aku tidak peduli apakah kau ini pada hubungan sebelumnya adalah seme, tapi…," Naruto menghentikan bicaranya dan mendorong Gaara hingga merebah di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku yang seme di sini," lanjut Naruto. Badan Gaara gemetar sementara Naruto memberikannya seringai.

Naruto membuka kedua kaki Gaara dan duduk di antaranya. "Sepertinya aku harus memberimu hukuman nih…," gumam Naruto.

Gaara tersentak dan berusaha mundur, ia tahu betul hukuman dari Naruto itu seperti apa.

Namun Naruto menahan kakinya dan menyergap Gaara, Gaara berusaha melawan dan memberontak tapi sayang Naruto itu lebih kuat darinya.

Meski manis, manja dan terlihat bodoh, namun di dalam kamar Gaara tahu betul Naruto itu seperti apa.

Gaara terkejut saat Naruto mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan sabuk celananya. Naruto memberinya sebuah seringai.

"Tadi, kau menyerangku di bioskop," kata Naruto. Ia mengecup pipi Gaara lembut dan menjilat telinga Gaara.

Gaara mendesah.

"Kau pasti ingin dihukum, nakalnya… Gaara," gumam Naruto.

"Naru..," desah Gaara, wajahnya memerah.

Naruto menarik ke atas kaus Gaara namun terhalang oleh tangan Gaara yang diikat sabuknya, ia hanya meninggalkan kaus Gaara di sana dan sibuk mencium dan menggigit dada Gaara.

"Apakah tadi kau ingin berada di atasku Gaara?" tanya Naruto, sibuk bermain dengan salah satu puting Gaara.

"Ngh…," desah Gaara. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto memang terkadang terlihat manis dan sangat menggoda, membuat insting Gaara yang lama bangkit kembali namun ia tahu seperti apa Naruto di balik sikap manisnya itu.

Naruto tersenyum melihat celana jeans Gaara yang menggembung di bagian depan. "Hoo… terangsang karena aku akan menghukummu Gaara?" goda Naruto. Dengan jahil ia memijit-mijit penis Gaara yang masih terbungkus, membuat Gaara memekik.

"Ngh… Naruto…," desah Gaara, merasakan celananya begitu ketat memerangkap penisnya.

Naruto membuka celana Gaara bersama boxernya dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. Senyuman terpulas di bibir Naruto melihat kejantanan Gaara sudah berdiri tegak.

"Atau kau ingin memasukkan penismu ini ke dalam anusku?" tanya Naruto, memijit-mijit penis Gaara.

Gaara mendesah dan bergetar, ia memandang Naruto dengan wajah merah.

"Hm… padahal kau sudah mengerti bagaimana posisi kita sebenarnya," kata Naruto lagi.

Sebuah ide tertera di kepala Naruto. Ia melepaskan kalungnya yang terbuat dari tali dan dengan senyum menyeringai, ia mengikat penis Gaara dengan ketat.

"Na-Naruto!" Gaara memekik protes. Namun tangannya di ikat dan kedua kakinya di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Kau menginginkanku kan, karena aku baik boleh lah untuk kali ini, tapi…," Naruto tersenyum dan menyentil penis Gaara. Gaara memekik kesakitan.

"Kau tidak boleh datang."

Gaara menatap Naruto dengan wajah horror, tidak mengerti bagaimana pikiran pacarnya itu bekerja. Namun wajahnya memerah saat Naruto mulai melepaskan bajunya dan celananya.

"Jadi uke itu… uhm… begini ya.. Gaa-kun, aku mau penismu…," kata Naruto membuat nada bicaranya jadi manja namun kemudian ia tertawa karena ia terdengar aneh.

Gaara hanya diam dan menahan sakit penisnya yang diikat hingga tak bisa datang.

Naruto merayap ke atas tubuh Gaara kemudian berbalik dan menyodorkan bokongnya ke depan wajah Gaara yang kaget.

"Tolong persiapkan aku ya… Gaa-kun, yang lembut…," pinta Naruto dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat lagi.

Wajah Gaara memerah namun kedua tangannya diikat dan ia tidak bisa menggunakannya.

"Aduh, pakai mulut dong, basahi aku," pinta Naruto lagi.

Gaara pun tak punya pilihan lain, ia mulai menjilat dan membasahi lubang anus Naruto. Naruto sendiri mengeluarkan desahan.

"Ngh… ah… Gaara…," gumamnya.

Perlahan lubang anus Naruto membuka dan Gaara pun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar.

Naruto mendesah dan mengerang, tapi ia tidak ingin berhenti di sini. Ia memainkan penis Gaara yang berada di hadapannya. Gaara terkecekat dan mendesah. Naruto tersenyum melihat kepala penis Gaara meneteskan sedikit precum, tapi hanya itu karena tali yang mengikat penis Gaara menahannya untuk datang.

"Ayo dong, masih belum," pinta Naruto lagi, menggoyangkan sedikit bokongnya sementara ia bermain-main dengan penis Gaara.

Gaara merasa ini kejam, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia menjilat dan memasuki lubang anus Naruto dengan lidahnya kembali.

Setelah di rasa cukup, tak lupa memberikan penis Gaara sebuah cubitan, Naruto mempersiapkan dirinya di atas penis Gaara yang terikat.

"Aku akan melahap penismu Gaara~," godanya dengan nada manja. Gaara melihat bagaimana penisnya memasuki lubang anus Naruto yang basah dan ketat.

"Huft… penismu besar juga," kata Naruto tapi dengan nada meremehkan. Tak ada masalah berarti, penis Gaara bisa memasuki lubang anus Naruto dengan mudah.

"Aku heran, ukemu dulu puas cuma dengan penis sebesar ini?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sementara Gaara berusaha menahan desahan karena jujur saja lubang anus Naruto terasa nikmat, namun rasa sakit karena tak bisa datang juga menyiksanya.

Naruto mulai menaiki penis Gaara, ke atas dan ke bawah. Ia tersenyum melihat Gaara tampak menikmatinya namun juga tersiksa karenanya.

"Uh… penismu nikmat Gaara, ahahaha….," goda Naruto, ia segera tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Gaara merinding.

Naruto mempercepat ritmenya, penis Gaara menghantam prostatnya dengan akurat. "Ngh… penismu ternyata cukup panjang juga untuk mencapai prostatku," goda Naruto lagi dan ia mengulanginya berulang kali.

"Ngh… hah, Gaara…"

Napas Gaara semakin berat, ia bisa merasakan perutnya melilit, penisnya menegang, ia siap untuk datang namun ikatan tali itu membuatnya tak bisa datang dan semuanya tertahan.

"Ah sudahan ah, penismu itu payah," Naruto akhirnya melepaskan penis Gaara dari lubang anusnya dan berpindah ke mulut Gaara.

"Hisap," perintahnya. Dan Gaara pun mulai menghisap penis Naruto yang besar.

Namun Naruto tak puas, ia segera memaju mundurkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Gaara, membuat Gaara tersedak. Tapi ia tak peduli, ia terus memaksa mulut Gaara membukakan jalan lebih lebar hingga penisnya yang besar bisa tertelan seluruhnya oleh Gaara.

Gaara kesulitan menarik napas dengan penis Naruto yang mencekik tenggorokannya, namun si pirang tak peduli dan meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Hisap yang benar dong," pinta Naruto, mempercepat ritmenya, membuat bibir Gaara terluka dan tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

Akhirnya cairan putih mengalir langsung ke mulut Gaara, membuat Gaara tersedak.

"Jangan nakal, telan semuanya," kata Naruto lagi, Gaara menelannya dengan susah payah.

"Ngh… hah… hah…," Gaara menarik napas dengan rasa pahit memenuhi mulutnya.

"Anak pintar, " kata Naruto mengusap bibir Gaara yang belepotan oleh semennya.

Naruto segera berpindah, ia mengamati keadaan secara keseluruhan. Si rambut merah kini penuh dengan keringat, dada dan lehernya penuh kiss mark, kedua tangannya terikat ke atas sementara penisnya terikat dan tegang.

"Naru…," keluh Gaara. Ia merasa sangat kesakitan. Naruto menoleh padanya dan memberikan seringai.

"Ini hukumanmu Gaara, karena kau sudah menyerangku," katanya, kemudian meremas-remas penis Gaara lagi. Gaara memekik kesakitan, penisnya terasa akan meledak namun semuanya tertahan.

"Ukh… hah… maafkan aku… kumohon…," pinta Gaara, air mata mulai menggenang di matanya.

Naruto tersenyum lembut padanya. "Tenang, nanti akan ku lepas kok," katanya. Gaara menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Ia sudah merasa sangat sakit.

"Nah, sekarang berputar, ayo," kata Naruto, Gaara dengan susah payah memutar tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada siku dan lututnya.

Gaara tercekat saat merasakan napas hangat di lubang anusnya.

"Anak nakal itu memang harus diberi hukuman agar mau mengerti ya," kata Naruto. Gaara terkejut saat Naruto memosisikan dirinya di depan anus Gaara.

Tanpa persiapan? Tanpa lotion?

"Na-naruto, tunggu!" pekik Gaara panik. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan rasa sakit seperti apa yang akan menyerangnya bila Naruto memasuki lubang anusnya yang tidak siap dan kering.

"Sudah lama aku ingin mencoba ini," kata Naruto. Ia menggenggam bokong Gaara keras dan memaksa lubang anus Gaara untuk terbuka dengan tangannya.

"Tu-tung- AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gaara memekik dan berteriak saat penis Naruto memaksa masuk ke lubang anusnya yang kering dan belum dipersiapkan.

"Ah… rasanya seret ya… tapi sempit sekali," gumam Naruto memasukkan penisnya lebih jauh.

"AAAHHH… KELUARKAN…. KELUARKAN…. SAKIT, NARUTO!" pekik Gaara, air mata bercucuran dari kedua matanya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang tak terkira.

"Tidak bisa… ini hukumanmu…," kata Naruto, ia memundurkan penisnya dan memasukkannya lagi.

"AH SAKIT… NGH… HAH!" Gaara mengerang kesakitan, ia bisa merasakan darah mulai menetes dari lubang anusnya.

"Ayolah…Gaara ngh, kau pasti….. ngh…..sebenarnya menikmati semua ini kan?" tanya Naruto, ia mempercepat ritmenya tanpa memperdulikan erangan kesakitan dari Gaara. Sejujurnya Gaara merasa aneh, rasanya sakit tapi ada sedikit perasaan nikmat yang tak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata.

"Maafkan aku… Naruto…. Kumohon…," pinta Gaara dipenuhi isak tangis, darah menetes dari lubang anusnya dan penisnya begitu tegang karena diikat kuat.

"Hm… kau pasti suka sekali diperkosa seperti ini," Naruto hanya menggumam dan mempercepat ritmenya. Ia menghantam titik prostat Gaara dengan akurat, membuat Gaara melihat bintang.

"Wow, lubang anusmu mengetat, ngh… nikmat sekali…," komentar Naruto, menghantam titik prostat Gaara berulang kali.

"Ah… Naruto…., NGH!" Gaara merasakan orgasme menghantam tubuhnya, namun semen tak dapat keluar dari penisnya.

"Wuah… orgasme kering ya? Ha… Sebegitu senangnya diperkosa seperti ini Gaara,ngh… dasar pelacur," goda Naruto, ia membungkuk dan mencium telinga Gaara dari belakang.

Wajah Gaara semakin memerah mendengar komentar Naruto, tanpa sadar bokongnya ikut bergerak, berusaha membuat penis Naruto masuk lebih dalam.

"Ungh… Gaara….," erang Naruto, ia menarik lubang anus Gaara dengan kedua tangannya dan berusaha masuk lebih dalam.

"Ah…. Naruto…," pekik Gaara kesakitan. Bagaimana Naruto terus menghantam prostatnya tanpa ampun membuat pikiran Gaara melayang, rasanya begitu sakit tapi juga nikmat.

Tak kuasa menahan lubang anus yang meremas penisnya, Naruto menyemburkan semennya ke dalam tubuh Gaara.

"Ngh… Naruto!" Gaara memekik, merasakan tubuhnya meleleh bersama dengan cairan hangat yang mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya.

Napas Gaara tersenggal-senggal dan ia merebah ke atas tempat tidur, lubang anusnya begitu sakit hingga ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa berjalan hingga seminggu sementara penisnya masih sekeras batu dan mulai berubah warna.

"Sekarang, naiki aku…," perintah Naruto. Gaara terbangun dan menoleh menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ayo, Gaara, atau kau mau kuhukum lebih berat lagi?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara mencoba mengumpulkan tenaganya yang tersisa. Naruto tidur terlentang di atas tempat tidur dan Gaara merayap ke atasnya. Wajah Gaara begitu merah dan basah oleh air mata namun ia menuruti apa yang Naruto katakan.

Naruto bisa melihat bagaimana lubang anus Gaara yang meneteskan darah juga semen melahap penisnya secara perlahan.

Karena tak sabar, Naruto memajukan pinggangnya, membuat penisnya masuk seluruhnya ke dalam anus Gaara.

"AAAHHH!" pekik Gaara kembali mengalami orgasme kering yang menyakitkan.

Ia terduduk di atas tubuh Naruto dengan penisnya yang begitu tegang dan penis Naruto berada dalam tubuhnya.

"Bergerak Gaara," perintah Naruto. Gaara mulai menaiki penis Naruto, naik dan turun secara perlahan. Semen terus menetes dari lubang anus Gaara, membasahi penis Naruto. Naruto menikmati memandang Gaara dengan leluasa, melihat penisnya menghilang ked ala tubuh Gaara.

Secara tak sengaja, penis Naruto kembali menghantam titik prostat Gaara yang teraniaya. Gaara kembali melihat bintang. Tanpa sadar ia menaiki penis Naruto lebih cepat dan cepat. Naruto menarik tangan Gaara yang terikat dan melepaskan ikatan sabuknya.

"Sentuh dirimu sendiri, ayo Gaara, nikmati penisku," kata Naruto.

Tangan Gaara mulai merayap dan memijit putingnya sendiri sementara tangan yang lain meremas penisnya. Gaara meneteskan air mata karena penisnya terasa begitu sakit namun anehnya tangannya tak bisa berhenti bergerak dan justru meremas penisnya sendiri dengan ritme lebih cepat.

"Ngh… Naru… ah…."

Naruto menjilat bibirnya, menikmati melihat Gaara bermain solo sendirian dengan penisnya. Ia menurun dan menaikkan bokongnya begitu cepat sementara tangannya dengan lincah memainkan puting dan penisnya sendiri.

"Ngh… Naruto…," desah Gaara.

Naruto merasakan bahwa perutnya mulai melilit, ia lalu melepaskan ikatan tali yang mengikat penis Gaara.

"AAAAHHHH!" Gaara berteriak. Begitu terbuka, penis Gaara segera mengucurkan semen dengan derasnya hingga sebagian muncrat ke wajahnya maupun ke dada Naruto.

Naruto pun datang kembali mengisi tubuh Gaara, Gaara merasa meleleh dan ia terus mengucurkan semen hingga begitu banyak semen yang membasahi tubuh Naruto.

"Huft.. ngh… ha….," Gaara tersenggal-senggal, badannya begitu lelah dan ia duduk di atas tubuh Naruto dengan penis masih menusuk ke dalam anusnya.

"Kau ini… jauh lebih cocok menjadi uke daripada seme, yah setidaknya buatku," gumam Naruto, ia bangkit dan mengecup pipi Gaara dan menjilat semen yang ada di sana.

Kedua tangan Naruto merayap dan menangkap kedua puting Gaara yang tegang dan memijitnya. Gaara mendesah dan bersandar pada pundak Naruto. Lalu Naruto menyelipkan ibu jarinya ke dalam mulut Gaara, Gaara segera menghisapnya.

"Ngh…," Gaara mendesah, ia menghisap ibu jari Naruto hingga begitu basah sementara Naruto menarik dan memilin puting Gaara hingga membengkak.

"Sayang cowok itu nggak bisa menyusui ya," kata Naruto, memilin puting Gaara begitu keras seperti ingin memeras susu keluar dari sana.

"AH!" Gaara memekik kesakitan namun penisnya segera berdiri. Naruto tersenyum memandangnya.

"Dasar masokis…," gumam Naruto ke kuping Gaara.

Gaara tidak mengerti, padahal ia sangat lelah, padahal yang ia ingin sekarang adalah tidur dan melupakan semua rasa sakit di tubuhnya, namun penisnya justru bangun dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Naruto.

Tapi, justru Naruto yang seperti inilah yang berhasil menaklukkannya. Misteri kenapa Gaara akhirnya menerima cinta Naruto adalah karena si pirang berhasil memperkosanya di atap sekolah. Ia yang terbiasa menjadi seme tak mampu berbuat apa-apa saar didominasi oleh Naruto yang keliahatan manis di luar namun sangat agresif di dalam.

Namun tentu Gaara tak mau mengakui kalau ia suka diperkosa seperti itu.

"Rasanya aku ingin memberitahu semua orang bagaimana Gaara itu sebenarnya," gumam Naruto ke telinga Gaara.

Gaara tercekat saat Naruto memasukkan lubah anusnya yang memar. Lubang anus Gaara yang basah oleh darah dan semen serta sudah terbuka sangat mudah untuk dimasuki oleh empat jari Naruto. Gaara mengerang saat Naruto memainkan empat jari itu di dalam anusnya.

"Ngh… ha…," Gaara mendesah, penisnya mulai meneteskan precum.

"Apa kau bisa datang hanya dengan memainkan anusmu saja? Aku ingin lihat…," gumam Naruto. Ia memasukkan jarinya lebih jauh dan memainkan anus Gaara.

"Naruto!" pekik Gaara, ia menyemburkan semen dari penisnya. Membuatnya begitu terkejut, seberapa anusnya sensitive sekarang.

"Aku ingin menarikmu keluar, memperkenalkanmu sebagai ukeku yang nakal kepada orang-orang yang sedang berusaha menguping kita sejak tadi," kata Naruto membuat wajah Gaara begitu merah.

"Tapi dengan teriakan-teriakanmu barusan aku rasa sudah jelas sekarang," tambahnya. Ia mengecup pipi Gaara dengan lembut, membuat wajah Gaara semakin memerah.

Jadi… sudah jelas siapa yang memenangkan taruhannya kan?

Dan tak perlu pedulikan lima mayat yang bergelimpangan di luar apartemen Naruto karena kehabisan darah berkat mimisan hebat.

End

* * *

><p>Ngawur banget nih cerita, kesurupan apa gw bikin cerita kayak gini, ah bodo deh…<p>

Review kalau mau, kalau nggak juga gak apa-apa, buat penggeman GaaNaru, stay cool yo, gak berniat buruk kok


End file.
